


*Fucks to -*

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, again no space dad :/, im not even gonna try to tag every reference we make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Pidge, Keith and Lance talk about the music they "fuck to"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Lance, Denny's Keith, Stella's Pidge and Alex is Hunk.

**Techsexual** : What if when people fucked and had music in the background like their thrusts went with the beat. Like the cha cha slide

**Hunka-hunka** : Dubstep fappenin--

**Hunka-hunka** : I mean

**Hunka-hunka** : Uh

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to dubstep*

**Hunka-hunka** : UH

**Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

**Techsexual** : What about classical music

**Keith** : Wtf did I come back to

**Techsexual** : *Picture message: Yall bitches need jesus*

**Papa_Caliente** : WHO FUCKS TO CLASSICAL MUSIC

**Techsexual** : I DONT KNOW ITD BE FUNNY  
  
**Techsexual** : LIKE

**Papa_Caliente** : Gettin laid to mozart

**Hunka-hunka** : Depends

**Techsexual** : *Fucks to symphony no. 12*

**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

**Hunka-hunka** : I can work with piano music tbh

**Keith** : *thrust in* twinkle twinkle little S t a r

**Papa_Caliente** : OMF

**Techsexual** : IM

**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

**Keith** : *pulls out* HOW I AHH WONDER WHAT YOU AHHRE

**Techsexual** : *link to symphony no. 12*

 

IM NOT WVEN SURE IF THIS IS RIGHT BUT THE BEGINNING IS KILLING ME

**Keith** : Oooo

**Techsexual** : *Fucks to Cooking by the Book*

**Papa_Caliente** : OMF

**Techsexual** : *link to Lazy Town Cooking by the book remix ft. Lil Jon*

**Techsexual** : *lenny face*

**Papa_Caliente** : Why fuck to music when you can fuck to the bee movie

**Techsexual** : *FUCKS TO EMOTIONAL TITANIC FLUTE*

**Techsexual** : Oh my god

**Techsexual** : *fucks to eye of the spider, a minecraft parody*

**Keith** : *fucks to space jam theme song

Everybody get up…. It’s time to….slam now….

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to all star by smashmouth*

**Techsexual** : *Fucks to Pokemon theme song*

**Keith** : SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME

**Techsexual** : *Fucks and Cries to unravel*

**Keith** : *sobs* kaneki came

**Techsexual** : *F-

**Techsexual** : Ken Came

**Papa_Caliente** : *thrust in* i wanna be the very best

**Keith** : Ken cum

**Techsexual** : *Fucks to Aoba moan song*

**Techsexual** : Kaneki Cum

**Keith** : ?mmmmm

**Keith** : Aoba

**Keith** : Yay

**Techsexual** : *Fucks to “This boy is a bottom”*

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to the song that plays at the beginning of every harry potter movie*

**Techsexual** : *link to Boy Is A Bottom*

**Keith** : *fucks to the Digimon theme song*

**Techsexual** : Everyone watch this

**Techsexual** : Now

**Keith** : No i refuse

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to the yugioh theme song*

**Papa_Caliente** : *releases* its time to ddddddddddduel

**Keith** : *fucks to the street sharks theme song*

**Techsexual** : *Fucks to the JoJo closing*

**Keith** : *fucks to the yuri on ice opening*

**Techsexual** : *f-

**Techsexual** : SAME THOUGH

**Keith** : LOL

**Techsexual** : *thrust* we were born to make

 

*cums* HISTORY

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to the diners drive-ins and dives opening*

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to the history of japan*

**Techsexual** : *fucks to the black parade*

**Techsexual** : *fucks to the friends opening*

**Techsexual** : “So no one told you life was gonna be this gay” 

*Thrusts instead of clapping*

**Keith** : *fucks to- SO NO ONE TOLD YOU LIFE WAS GONNA BE THIS WAY

 

DU DU DU DU

**Keith** : Well ok

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to americas test kitchen opening*

**Techsexual** : *fucks to mystic messenger opening*

**Techsexual** : *fucks to boku no pico opening*

**Techsexual** : *fucks to adventure time opening

**Keith** : *fucks to Gordon Ramsay’s voice*

**Papa_Caliente** : *fucks to pigeon blood*

**Techsexual** : NO  
  
**Techsexual** : THATS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE  
  
**Techsexual** : FUCKING NO  
  
**Techsexual** : NOT AGAIN  
  
**Techsexual** : NEVER AGAIN  
  
**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO  
  
**Techsexual** : I WAS SCARRED  
  
**Techsexual** : IM A CHILD  
  
**Techsexual** : IM   
  
**Techsexual** : NO

**Keith** : Ok then

**Techsexual** : Keith

**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

**Keith** : No.

**Techsexual** : That’s extreme torture porn

**Papa_Caliente** : IM CRYING

**Keith** : Don’t you fucking dare keith me about that shit

**Techsexual** : Holy shit does it have an opening

**Techsexual** : Brb

**Papa_Caliente** : Im finally gonna watch the episode you watched

**Keith** : I was lurking as you guys were talking about it

**Papa_Caliente** : I hope this doesnt give my moms laptop a virus

**Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

**Techsexual** : It does not

**Keith** : Dear god.

**Author's Note:**

> Word of advice: Dont ever tell Stella about a weird clip from a hentai youve seen bc she will track it down and watch it. Seriously Stella, you didn't have to watch that. You shouldn't've. Wtf man


End file.
